


'cause i know the sound of your heart

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The match might have been at the start of the show, but Bayley’s still super pumped up from it – and they <b>won</b>!</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1905696.html">Challenge #511</a> - "overwhelm" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause i know the sound of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> set post-battleground 2016.

The match might have been at the start of the show, but Bayley’s still super pumped up from it. The lights! The crowd! All the other superstars backstage! She might have felt just a little overwhelmed by it all, but in the very best way possible. For her, tonight is second only to finally winning the title in NXT.

And they _won_. Her and Sasha, together. Sure, there’ve been times when Bayley almost gave up hope that they could ever be anything close to friends again, but she never let those feelings be anything more than just an _almost_ , and her determination to always see the good in Sasha has definitely paid off.

When Sasha comes back to the locker room, Bayley grins up at her. She’s so grateful that Sasha gave her this chance.

“How are you feeling?” Sasha asks. She tosses Bayley a bottle of water.

“Amazing!” Bayley’s answer is accompanied by wild hand gestures, not unlike those of her wacky waving arm flailing inflatable tube men. If she’d already opened the bottle in her hand, the water would probably be spilling out all over the place. “Incredible! Thank you, Sasha. Thank you so much.”

“It was no problem, I guess,” says Sasha, nonchalant enough that Bayley would believe her if she didn’t know Sasha so well by now, if she didn’t know that this match meant something to Sasha, too. Sasha’s hand on hers as she sits down beside Bayley – subtle, gentle – is enough to prove that.


End file.
